Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to audio processing. More particularly, embodiments relate to voice recognition.
Discussion
Voice command and continuous speech recognition can be important for mobile computing systems due to limited keyboard functionality. However, the power cost of continuously listening for potential voices in the environment may be so high that most systems require an input from the user before the systems can start listening. This approach may be inconvenient and may limit the practicality of many potential applications.